


To Sansa, with Love.

by pinkmaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Westeros, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmaven/pseuds/pinkmaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to tumblr user karlaromualdo for the prompt! xx</p>
<p>Jon Snow and Sansa Stark/ Harry Potter Ginny Weasley - Tormund Giantsbane and Brienne of Tarth/ Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggen  AU- The Slug Club/ The Lemon Club (^_^)</p>
<p>Jon snow is king in the north, and desires nothing more than to be with the girl of his dreams Sansa Stark. Noticing that the king needs a little encouragement, Lady Lyanna Mormont plays matchmaker in a not so subtle way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lemon Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_is_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_is_here/gifts).



The Lemon Club was established by Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of assassinated army general, Lord Eddad Stark and UN attorney general Lady Catelyn Stark, who befell the same fate as her dear husband. Shortly before the war for the dawn, Jon’s aunt Daenerys Targaryen former Queen of the seven kingdoms and political activist, sacrificed her life by stepping in front of a tank that was headed for Winterfell. Commander Nights King was a blood thirsty man who would destroy anything or anyone in his path for the planet’s natural resources even if that meant doing irreparable damage to it. 

This caused a global uprising which saw the coming together of able bodied fighters from every corner of Planetos, which lead to the defeat of commander Nights King and his army. This left Jon Targaryen, the only child of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, who died in a a plane crash when he was an infant as the sole heir to the Iron throne. But Jon being Jon, elected to remain king in the north. Electing a newly legitimized Gendry Baratheon to rule as king in the south, with Arya Stark as his queen. The Lemon Club held meetings once a week, and was designated as “quality time” for those who played an important part in the war to take some time out to catch up and reminisce about the past.

The great hall was dimly lit, icicles dripping on the windowsill, the smell of freshly baked lemon cakes lofting through the air. Ghost whimpered, nuzzling his head into Jon’s leg.

“He must be missing someone your grace.” The little bear said giggling to herself.

Reaching down to stroke Ghost’s back, Jon shot the lady of Bear Island a look of annoyance. Lady Lyanna Mormont had been playing this game for weeks now. Ever since Sansa yelled at the Manderlay banner men to shut up, after Jon’s failed attempt at getting them to listen to his plans for the building of new watchtowers around Winterfell castle.

The little bear just wouldn’t let go of the idea that there was something more going on beneath the surface with these two. Wylla the cook brought out lady Sansa’s favorite, lemon cakes, but she was late for the Lemon Club meeting again. Ever since her sort of uncle, Lord Petyr Baelish announced her engagement to Robin Arryn, she had been distant. Lyanna began to notice King Jon’s already broody moods become progressively worse. He seldom cracked that charming little smirk of his anymore, not even at Lyanna’s jokes. Something was wrong.

Lady Brienne, Tormund, Ser Davis, and Podrick had now joined them at the dinner table. Jon requested that Thormund seat next to him in order to avoid further tension between he and Brienne. He obliged and dug straight into the lemon cakes, scoffing them down one after the other. Brienne shuddered in utter revulsion. In turn he looked at her with blatantly lustful eyes.

It was these non-verbal interactions between them that really turned him on.

All eyes shifted away from the Brienne and Tormund Show, and to the double doors of the great hall that had just been thrust open. It was her, the ever elusive Lady Sansa. Wearing an emerald green off the shoulder top, that showed just enough cleavage for every man in the room to lose their breath, and skinny jeans that caressed every curve of her shapely bottom. Her pale face was streaked with dry tears, and her crystal blue eyes encapsulated in ribbons on red and fatigue. Seven hells! Lyanna thought. You don’t get bags like that from joy and happiness over becoming the new Lady of the Eyrie. 

Without hesitation King Jon shot out of his seat and bowed to greet Lady Sansa. “My Lady!” He said, almost shouting in the process. What an odd gesture everyone thought. The King bowing to Lady Sansa? Who in that moment seemed as baffled as everyone else. She awkwardly curtsied and took her seat beside him. 

She poked and prodded at her lemon cakes, with no real interest in eating them. To break the tension in the room Ser Davos decided to play master of ceremonies.

“So Tormund tell us about your morning hunt.” Davos said encouragingly, getting to work on his third slice of lemon cake.

“Yeah,I caught eight stags this morning…each one big and rippling, with firm tender flesh..” “After all we only serve the freshest cuisine at the Hardhome bar and grill.” He smirked in Brienne’s direction, and she quickly darted her head to the side. Podrick squirmed in his seat, itching to tell everyone of the new combat moves Lady Brienne had taught him. Brienne was a distinguished and decorated ex-marine, who could put any of her peers of the opposite sex to shame. 

“That is quite impressive Ser Tormund?..but today I learned how to disarm the enemy.” Pod’s heart swelled with pride. When all of sudden Tormund reached across the table, put one arm around his neck ,and with his other arm he reached for a knife. Willing the intern to put his lessons to the test. 

“Unhand him at once!” Lady Brienne protested.

“Quit it!” Jon concurred. “You two are in the presence of ladies, so calm it down before you end up having a slumber party with ghost tonight.” Tormund let go of Pod, and conversation resumed as normal. Jon noticed that ghost was no longer by his side and scanned the room for the domesticated direwolf. Right then he noticed that ghost had cosied up to Sansa, and he longed to unspool her mind. He could never read her. The dainty girl he once knew who would walk around Winterfell with her head in the clouds, resenting him and what he represented.

Lyanna looked over at Sansa, who was now fiddling with her cellphone and had given up on her lemon cakes eons ago. Unaware that the little bear was watching her, she began to feed her cakes to ghost who happily obliged. 

“Lady Sansa, you seem troubled.” Lyanna said. Leaning over just enough so that Sansa could hear her but nobody else could.

Sansa plastered on a smile. “Things with Robin have fallen apart. I caught the bastard texting his ex-girlfriend.” “He’s been carrying on with that Sandsnake whore for months!” She said through gritted teeth, careful not to raise her voice too much.

“What on earth did you just say!?” the little bear growled.

King Jon had to know about this.

After the meeting was adjourned, Lyanna pulled Jon to a side and informed him of the unfortunate news. Unfortunate for Robin that is. Jon was livid, ranting and raving about what Lady Stark deserved.

“That ungrateful fool Robin. Who in their right mind would hurt a beautiful delicate woman such as Sansa Stark. Well…not counting her ex-fiance’s Joffrey, or Ramsay.” He frowned, digging his fists into his desk.

“She deserves to be respected, and loved, and cared for in every way. Nothing less.” Jon proclaimed.

“Look, I know you two haven’t had the best relationship in the past, with her resenting you for surviving that bomb attack that took her dear brother Robb away. But lady Sansa cares about you…more than she realizes. So it’s time for you to do something about your relationship with her” The teenager smirked.

“Jon, find out where you stand with her and you won’t soon regret it, trust me I know. Got to dash, Rickon and I have a hot date tonight.” She winked, giving him a triumphant smile.

Hoping that her words would inspire the king to do something about his feelings, Lyanna left him in his officer to ponder her words.

“I got it! I’ll write her a letter.” Jon was quite pleased with himself for coming up with such an ingenious why of getting his feelings out. What could possibly go wrong he thought.

So he began to write.

Dearest Sansa, 

You are perfect. The flame haired woman I have admired since she was a girl is without flaw. Your strength, wit, charm, and grace is perfect. No man is worthy of you, not even me. I am eternally humbled by your presence and ability to bring out the best in everyone you encounter. Never allow this cruel world to change you. I would be the happiest man on earth if you were mine, and I will be yours from this day until my last day.

To Sansa,  
With Love.  
Jon.

What the hell was I thinking, he scolded himself, pacing up and down his office. He crossed the words out, and crumpled up the pink piece of paper he had written his feelings on, before throwing it in the bin. Jon was so rattled that he completely missed. The paper instead wedged itself between the bin and his desk, and so the scrunched up letter just sat there waiting to be discovered.


	2. When Sparks Fly

_**……..Incoming text……..** _

_**Lyanna: Hey, did you do it?** _

_**Jon: Well…I tried something…** _

_**Lyanna: What exactly is “something” please clarify. This flatiron** _ _**is hard to maneuver with one hand.** _

_**Jon: I wrote her a letter but ended up binning it.** _

_**Jon: I even wrote it on pink paper to show her that I made an effort.** _

_**Lyanna: For a king you have zero game. Even Rickon is smoother than you,** _ _**and he’s 16!** _

_**Jon: You sure know how to boost a guys confidence.** _

_**Lyanna: I’m sorry ok. But you need to grow a pair and confess how you feel.** _

_**Jon: You’re right. I’ll come up with another plan.** _

_**Lyanna: You better! Or i’ll do it for you.  
 ……………………………………..** _

Jon had renewed confidence in himself, but still wished that his best friend Sam was back from medical school to give him some advice. Still, If a sixteen year old could manage to pull a feisty girl like Lyanna, then he sure as heck could at the very least make Sansa aware of his feelings. 

_So he decided to throw a party to rival all others._

There was black and red targaryen themed decor, the finest musicians in all of Westeros, and enough food to feed an entire super pack of direwolves for a year. He just prayed that she’d like it.

As guests started to arrive, the adrenaline pumping through Jon’s body simulated being sea sick. This led the king to rush into his office to get something to settle his stomach. He poured himself a glass of filtered water, and dropped two fizzy capsules in it. Settling on his plush couch only for a brief moment, he peered out of the window to see Lyanna and Rickon pull up to the entrance of Winterfell. Right behind them was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, it was Sansa. Her tall, lean body draped him plum fabric which tightly caressed her body. Her red hair was slicked back, and her pouty lips smeared in crimson lipstick. 

She was a true goddess on earth, the thought to himself. Almost spilling the contents of his glass all over his blue suede suit. “Right, must get it together” he urged himself.

After they arrived, Lyanna made it her duty to update him on Sansa’s coordinates. Sigh…what would he do without that girl. Three minutes prior she had sent one of her “S.O.S.” texts which stood for “Sansa on the scene,” in order to alert Jon that she was on her way to his office. Jon was instead pretending to have a conversation with fictitious Sansa, and was totally oblivious to the text.

He heard a light knock on the door and in his kingly way, hailed the individual to come in, when her beautiful red head peeked through the door.

“Hi Jon, um can I stay in here for a while. Robin is here by way of Petyr and I just don’t have the strength to deal with him tonight.” Wow she sounded desperate Jon realized.

And who in the seven hells told Lord serpent that he could invite Robin?! This party after all was for Sansa even if she didn’t realize it, and the last thing Jon wanted was for her to be upset. He knew that he should’ve had the bloody fool exiled, but decided not to because the Vale’s army was needed during the war for the dawn. Now that it was over, nothing was stopping him from doing what he had initially planned to do.

“Of course Sansa, you are free to inhabit any part of the castle you wish.” Jon blushed.

“Now that i’m homeless, I might just take you up on that offer.” She winked, and he felt his knees buckle beneath him.

“My cellphone is almost dead, do you have a charger that fits my phone?” She inquired.

“Yes, in my desk, the first draw to the left.” “I’ll be back shortly, i’m just going to see how everyone is doing.” He smiled brightly.

“You know for a host, you’re being awfully anti-social. Also, can you please refresh my memory as to why you’re throwing this birthday bash? quinceanera? what is it exactly?” She giggled to herself.

“When I return all will be revealed.” Closing the door behind him, Jon was confident that his plan was going to be a success.

Sansa found the charger ages ago, but it was a little pink letter that she found wedged next to Jon’s desk that rooted her to her seat. She was now reading it for the tenth time, her brain still unable to register the words. 

“To Sansa with love, JON!” She read out loud. He loved her and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. You see it was never easy for her to get along with him even as a child. His dark curls would brush her neck as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Meanwhile, he was unaware of the monstrous crush she was harboring for him all along. She has always loved him, but when Robb passed it became increasingly difficult to be around him. She feared that the sound of his laugh would bring back memories of her brother bursting into fits of laughter as she build a tower out of snow that resembled something crude. 

As she thought about it, unable to fight back the tears that had been there since the last time she cried about him, which wasn’t very long ago. Sansa reached into her purse for the wolf embroidered handkerchief given to her by her brother, after she got into a scuffle with her younger sister Arya, now Queen in the south, which resulted in Sansa ending up with a cut lip, and Robb as usual coming to her aid. But he was no longer here and she had to deal with it. It was unfair to keep resenting Jon over something he had no control over.

_The king was back_ _now,_ _and had a lot of explaining to do._

“I think I've just thrown the party of the century.” Jon said to Sansa, but she just stared at him blankly.

“Did the charger not work?! Because if it didn’t I can get Podrick to get you another one.” Still no response.

“Sansa, did I offend you in any way?” This time she got up from her seat and presented him with the pink letter that he was sure he had disposed of.

“Tell me Jon, are these your true feelings?” She waited with bated breath.

“How did you get that!? I….I…thought that I got rid of it!”Jon could now hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

Sansa was now walking away from him and towards the door.

“Please don’t leave, i’ll tell you everything.” Jon pleaded.

“I’m not going anywhere Jon, I just wanted to give us some more privacy so i’m locking the door.” “See,” she said sarcastically locking the door behind her.

“Go ahead, i’m listening.” She sat back down, legs crossed.

“Well…..first of all, Lyanna has been kinda, sorta spying on you for me, but please don’t be angry at her. She’s our number one supporter!”

“I’ve never told you this before, but Robb made me promise to look after you while he was..you know..passing away.” 

“Knowing that you blamed me, made me even more determined to prove to you that i’d take a bullet for you Sansa.” He searched her eyes frantically, but was unable to gauge her emotions.

“Look i’m a man with immense power, but when i’m near you I can’t even manage to formulate a proper sentence.”

“I love you Sansa.” He said, bracing himself for her response.

“I forgive you Jon. For years I've been unable to let go of what happened to Robb, blaming you, hating you.” 

“I couldn’t determine whether I loved you, or wanted you to never wake up from that coma.” Jon had been in a coma for three months after the event that took his best friend’s life.

“I know all of this sounds terrible, but it’s honestly how I felt. I needed time to heal, and to mature enough to realize that you were more than a best friend to Robb. You were like his brother.” She reached for her handkerchief, but Jon had taken hold of it, wiping away her tears while he stroked her back.

“Jon you are truly one of a kind, do you know that?” She managed a smile, amidst a sea of grief.

“I’m nowhere near as amazing as you. By the way to answer your earlier question, I threw this party for you as a profession of my love.” Jon blushed knowing how cringe worthy that sounded.

“Yeah, that was super cringey Jon.” She laughed so hard that she fell back onto the couch, arms and legs sprawled in every which way. Jon couldn’t resist touching her. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers, half expecting her to push him away. Instead her arms coiled around his neck pulling him in closer, and the two of them basked in the moment. Just as they were getting carried away, Jon’s phone buzzed. It was Lyanna.

__**……………………………………………..  
** **Lyanna: So…I assume by the two of you being M.IA. that SOMETHING happened?  
**   
**Jon: You should really consider becoming a matchmaker little bear.  
**   
**Lyanna: That’s not a bad idea…but you two need to get back to the party before people start to get suspicious.  
**   
**Jon: We’ll be right there. <3  
**   
**Lyanna: Ah the king of cringe strikes again. I love you too Jon, and Sansa too. <3 <3  
** **……………………………………………**

After reapplying her lipstick, and powdering her face, Sansa joined Jon in the ballroom where they danced until the sun came up. By the time they broke free from their love induced stupor, the only people left at the party were Rickon and Lyanna, who were asleep on a chaise lounge in each other’s arms. The kings guard were there too, but they were more like statues than people. As Jon and Sansa went out onto the balcony of Winterfell castle admiring the sunrise, they took in the new day as two halves of an enchanting couple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing fanficiton, and my first time ever writing an AU fic, so enjoy!


End file.
